valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Vario Kraatz
Lancer Mortarer |Likes =Avan Hardins Pete Stang Nahum Dryer Joachim Osen |Affiliation =Lanseal Military Academy |Rank = |Role = Lanseal cadet (former) Singer |Appearances =''Valkyria Chronicles 2'' |name = Vario Kraatz}} is a Lancer in Valkyria Chronicles 2. He is a rock musician and a womanizer who respects and adores Rosie from Valkyria Chronicles. Profile ''Valkyria Chronicles 2' Vario is a lancer from Class G who, prior to being recruited, went after girls and just sang his songs. He reveals his womanizing side in ''A New Cadet! 5 by constantly chasing after countless despite being turned down, especially when he quickly leaves Avan to go after Coleen and Marion. Whenever the opportunity strikes him as seen in War's No Picnic, Vario is always eager to showcase his musical ability for his classmates, despite their obvious reluctance. After seeing Rosie perform her music, he had been inspired by her to sing more from his heart as opposed to the more raucous tunes that annoyed and violated his fellow classmates. In Vario's Song, Avan is forced to attend remedial lessons for music class and walks in on Vario belting out one of his songs. He tries to walk out but realizes he closed the door too loudly for Vario not to notice. He walks back inside and asks Vario why he was belting out such a loud tune at full blast. Vario explains to Avan that he is "one of Gallia's brightest rising music sensations" and that he intends on going major. Avan asks him he plans on going on tours, to which Vario replies he would have if he wasn't dragged to Lanseal, as the opportunity had already passed the moment he left for the academy. Vario bluntly tells Avan that he won't participate in class activities as he was just dragged into Lanseal without his consent so he'll just continue to sing his loud rock music. A frustrated Avan tries to back away from an eager Vario but is roped into his abrasive singing once more. After Vario's performance, Avan is left feeling exhausted as the music instructor arrives to tell the duo that remedial music lessons have begun. Vario tells Avan he's also in remedial music, much to Avan's shock. In Rosie's Song, Avan discovers Vario trying to climb up Lanseal's gates with Vario stating that he wants out. Avan drags him back away from the gates to prevent him from going AWOL and learns that Vario just wants to go to a concert. Vario tells Avan about Rosie, the singer who has entranced Gallia and the entire continent with her voice, vibrantly exclaiming his own adoration for the songstress. He reveals to Avan that she was his motivation for becoming a singer and that he refuses to miss her homecoming concert. Avan relents and agrees to let Vario go to the concert only if he comes as well. Vario enthusiastically agrees and brings Avan to the concert. Upon their arrival at the concert, Avan and Vario witness Rosie telling everyone her reason for getting serious about her music, that of a friend who helped her "see the meaning in singing for people." She had realized at this point that she wanted to sing for everyone because she wanted to make her friend's dream come true. Vario comes to a realization that he had never thought about singing for everyone as he usually just sang for his own benefit. Rosie then commences her famous song, A Love Passed On, and the concert begins. Following the concert's end, Avan is amazed by Rosie's singing and immediately becomes a fan, with Vario lost in thought about how he should have been singing for everyone rather than for the sole purpose of his benefit, thinking about ways to remand his mistaken belief. In The Musician, Reiner bursts into the classroom with news of the rebels testing out a new weapon on fields and houses that are taking major damage, citing also that multiple tanks have been spotted within the vicinity. Vario, still doubting himself after Rosie's concert, concerns Avan as he seems too quiet. Avan invites Vario on the mission so as to bolster the morale of their troops, with an enthusiastic Vario stating he can't disappoint his fans. Finally in A Song For All, following the completion of the mission, Raymond reports to Avan that a lot of people have been hurt, with Rene mentioning that the battle was indeed fearsome. Morris and Reiner chime in with the fact that the last battle took a giant toll on them and how it reminded them that they were essentially in a war. Vario, realizing the steady decrease of morale in Class G, decides to belt out a song from the heart. After finishing his song, the members of Class G exclaim how exciting the song was while maintaining a tender feeling to it. Avan tells Vario "it didn't feel like assault," reassuring Vario that his singing has ascended to a whole new level. Vario thanks Rosie for motivating him to sing from the heart, deciding to do an encore on a worried Avan. Following the aftermath of the Gallian Civil War, Vario decided to get into the music industry once more. He asked Rosie if he could become her apprentice but was turned down. 'In-game Description' *Class G lancer. Before being recruited, he did nothing but sing and chase girls. *Likes showy songs, but sees music's true power through Rosie. Now he sings from the heart. *Aims to get into music again. He asked to be Rosie's apprentice, but she turned him down. 'Memories' *Vario's Song *Rosie's Song *The Musician *A Song For All Stats Personal Potentials *'Fancies Women - '''Having women around fires up their fighting spirit, raising firing accuracy. *'Acrobat - High places excite them, raising their attack power against infantry targets. *'Headstrong - '''Their selfish behavior lowers the chance of inflicting status aliments when attacking. *'Power of Song - Belief in the power if sing raises firing accuracy and attack power against infantry targets. (Replaces Headstrong after completing his classmate mission, A Battle of Attrition.) Battle Potentials Quotes Category:Characters Category:Lancer Category:Lanseal Military Academy Category:Class G Category:Gallian Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles 2 Characters